A wireless network, such as a cellular network, can include an access node serving a number of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in a geographical area covered by a radio frequency transmission of the access node. The access node and the wireless devices communicate with each other to transmit signals or data using certain waveforms. The waveforms used for uplink communication and downlink communication may be the same or different. When the wireless devices are at different distances to the access node, or when the environment in which the communications take place changes, the signal strength for uplink and downlink communications may change. In addition, when both the access node and the wireless devices have multiple receivers and/or transmitters at their antennas, it is possible to transmit data using one or more layers on a resource block.
The current wireless networks use a single waveform for uplink transmission. This uplink scheme does not take into account that fact that the signal strength and/or the channel conditions often change dynamically over time due to, e.g., changes in the geographical location of the wireless devices relative to the access node, and changes in the communication environment. As a result, the single waveform for uplink transmission may not be suitable for certain circumstances. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that are capable of dynamically selecting or switching uplink waveforms for the wireless devices as the conditions and environment for uplink communication dynamically change.